


Time and Tide

by ami_ven



Category: Sea Hunt
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: This wasn’t just any shipwreck.
Kudos: 2





	Time and Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt ‘exploring a shipwreck and finding something of historical and/or personal value’

Usually, new divers get excited at the sight of a shipwreck, even an expected one, but my current companion hesitated.

That was completely understandable. This wasn’t just any shipwreck, this was the wreck of her grandparents’ yacht, which had gone down before she was born – and had taken her grandparents with it.

I touched Marianne’s arm, trying to convey my concern. Objects in a ship that went down often shifted with time and tide, but there was every chance we were heading for a gruesome sight.

But she gave me a thumbs-up gesture, and we continued forward toward the wreck.

THE END


End file.
